Noche de Vampiros y Brujas
by nunxy
Summary: Drabble:-"El vampiro que más brujas muerda, la bruja que más vampiros hechizados cuente será el ganador"; ¿qué pasará cuando los vampiros y las brujas se unan en un juego de ganar o perder?


_Disclaimer:Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer ._

_Summary: -"El vampiro que mas brujas muerda la bruja que más vampiros hechizados cuente será el ganador"; ¿qué pasará cuando los vampiros y las brujas se unan en un juego de ganar o perder?_

La noche era perfecta, me encontraba en un nuevoclub "Forever", rezaba en elgran letrero brillante, para celebrar Halloween , vestía una sexy versión de un disfraz de bruja.

Me adentre al club, recorriendo con la mirada el lugar, había telas de arañas gigantes colgado desde lo alto del techo, en medio de estas unas viudas negras enormes, murciélagos de plástico y sangre falsa esparcida por todas las paredes del club.

Luego de que termine mi inspección al lugar, me di cuenta de un detalle, que sorprendentemente pase desapercibido, todos los hombres vestían disfraces de vampiros, todas las mujeres, disfraces de brujas. - ¡qué extraño!

Mi mirada se topo con un chico ataviado en un elegante disfraz de vampiro con una capa larga que llegaba a sus tobillos, muy guapo, de hecho, estaba recostado en la barra, el cabello ligeramente alborotado de un extraño tono cobrizo y asombrosos ojos color miel. Al acercarme al lugar, cuando el chico reparo en mi presencia, me dirigió una mirada apreciativa y anuncio:

-Mucho gusto, Mi nombre es Edward- Me tendió su mano, me gire hacia él, quien lucía una semisonrisa seductora, le tendí mi mano, la tomo entre sus largos dedos, tremendamente fríos y le dio un ligero y húmedo beso, que hizo que mis rodillas se debilitasen.

- Bella- contesté rápido.

-Un placer conocerte Bella- dijo en una voz suave pero a la vez profunda, taladrándome con sus ojos, me sorprendí al saber que su mirada era más sorprendente que su frío tacto- eres hermosa, espero te unas a mí en el juego donde las brujas y los vampiros hacen de las suyas- sonrió más ampliamente y permanecí inmóvil mirando sus sensuales labios.

Sacudí mi cabeza confusa y asentí sonriendo de vuelta. Giró sobre sus talones, y en un andar grácil, se perdió entre las personas, ensimismada continué observando el lugar por donde desapareció.

Todos se encontraban expectantes, en el centro de la pista, esperando las palabras del dueño delclub, Mike, quien con el micrófono en su mano, anuncio:

-Damas y Caballeros, Vampiros y Brujas, esta primera noche de Halloween en el club Forever, tenemos preparado un divertido juego-

_-El vampiro que mas brujas muerda o la bruja que más vampiros hechizados cuente ,se ganara un viaje totalmente pagado a las Islas Griegas, al sonar las 12 campanadas dará inicio el juego- _concluyo dirigiendo su mirada al gran reloj de pared en una de las esquinas del club.

La cabeza me daba vueltas, presentía sería un desastre, nunca me han gustado este tipo de juegos. ¡No dejaría que nadie me atrapara!

Al dar las 12 campanadas, enseguida me vi perseguida por un "vampiro ".No sé cómo me las arregle y llegue a un pequeño cuarto de limpieza. Me apoyaba en una pequeña mesa, cuando escuche girar la cerradura, percibí pasos acercándose, con el corazón acelerado, me levante de un salto y una familiar y masculina voz me sorprendió:

-¿Por qué te escondes aquí Bella? – Dijo en un tono suave – ¿no me dijiste que participarías en el juego?- exhalé un suspiro de alivio al reconocer su voz, aunque mi corazón latía mas fuerte al sentirlo cerca.

-Sí, lo hice, hasta saber de qué se trataba- me defendí- no soy muy dada a este tipo de actividades-

-¿Cómo te encuentras, no te ves muy bien?- dijo acercándose a mí y colocando su mano suave pero muy fría en mi frente, pude sentir su gélido aliento darme de lleno en la cara.

-Bueno, me has asustado-dije en un susurro, nuevamente cautivada por su voz y su esencia- ¿y tú? Estas muy frio.

-El rio ante mis palabras-Discúlpame, no era mi intención asustar a una mujertan hermosa- deslizo la punta de su dedo índice a través del ancho de mi cuello, su frio tacto dejo una cosquilla en mi piel - y estoy bien, te lo aseguro- susurro en voz ronca- su dedo viajando por mi mandíbula, mi mejilla, trazando el lóbulo de mi oreja-levante la mirada a sus ojos y mi cuerpo se calentó- acerque mis labios a los suyos -

-Bésame- dije en un suspiro- me tomo la cara con sus manos y unió sus fríos y sensuales labios con los míos.

Fue un beso sorprendente. Sus labios se movían sobre míos en una sensual exploración que era a la vez tierna y excitante.

De pronto, me sentí enormemente acalorada, como si estuviera demasiado cerca del fuego.

-Eres muy especial Bella- susurro- subí mis brazos y los cruce por su cuello, tomando fuertemente sus cabellos cobrizos, y lo traje de vuelta a mí, esta vez el beso fue más apasionado.

El corazón me latía desbocado cuando él por fin apartó la boca de la mía y recorrió mi mandíbula con sus labios hasta llegar a mi oreja.

-Te confieso que ninguna mujer, ha tenido este poderoso efecto en mi- rió tenuemente- Se acercó aún más y con un gesto sutil entreabrió mis labios con los suyos, dejando pasar su lengua suave y dulce.

Levantó la mano y sus fríos dedos recorrieron desde el hueco de mi garganta hasta mis senos; sentía que el fuego emanaba de sus heladas manos al acariciarme, ahora comprendía que el hielo también podía quemar. En un acto repentino, me estrecho ligeramente hacia atrás y cerro su boca sobre mi garganta.

Quedeen shock cuando sentí algo afilado y punzante atravesar la fina piel de mi garganta. Caí en la cuenta dela terrible verdad poco a poco, mientras el succionaba mi sangre. Edward era un vampiro, un vampiro de verdad. Me sujeto con más fuerza cuando trate de zafarme de su agarre, estaba perdida, moriría en sus brazos sin poder defenderme.

-Serás mía para siempre- su tono de voz destilaba la amenaza- No trates de resistirte- fue lo último que pude oír antes de que sintiera todo mi cuerpo arder en llamas.

_Lo que había comenzado como un juego, termino siendo un desastre .Después de todo, el Vampiro mordió a la bruja…_

_Drabble para Halloween Contest (Organizado por Mery¡) : www. enmicielopersonal. blogspot. com_


End file.
